


Unexpected Help

by Jennie



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie/pseuds/Jennie
Summary: After four years of being a witch, Macy is used to demons, warlocks and other things that go bump in the night.





	Unexpected Help

After four years of being a witch, Macy is used to demons, warlocks and other things that go bump in the night. What she isn’t so used to is her students turning out to be possessed or down right evil, especially ones who show up during her office hours for help.

_Maybe_ , she thinks, _it is time to just view everyone as a potential demon_. Of course, that’s not really a solution, especially when the Charmed Ones are supposed to be protecting the innocent and not succumbing to “guilty before proven innocent.”

The particular thing about this demon, however, is that it seems relatively immune to her powers. Oh, it gets shoved backwards a bit when she tries to throw it against the wall, but it’s too good at swatting thrown objects out of the air, and her basic vanquishing spells don’t work either.

“Dr. Vaughn, I had a question about -” A student, a freshman with cropped brown hair and bright green eyes, lanky, clutching his own exam with a 95 on top, steps into her office, and then freezes.

“A little busy right now,” she says tersely, now fighting with the demon hand to hand.

And then he unfreezes, but the world seems to.

Macy is familiar with freezing time. Mel does it with aplomb. What Macy is less familiar with – in fact, down right foreign to – is other people freezing time. After all, wasn’t freezing time a Warren power?

“Who are you?” She uses the time to grab a letter opener and stab the demon with it. Whether the demon is vanquished for good or just decides to take the chance to disappear is something she and her sisters can deal with later.

“I’m in your Intro to Biology class,” the boy says. “And my name is Chris Halliwell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this later, but for now it's a stand-alone. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
